


Чупа-чупс со жвачкой

by Kortizon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Какой леденец, такая и начинка.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Чупа-чупс со жвачкой

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Наконец-то миссия на «Острове Жадности» закончилась, и Хисока вернулся в свои апартаменты на Небесной Арене. Конечно, в игре были города с условиями, близкими к цивилизации, но всё самое интересное начиналось вдали от них — туда и уходили игроки, в том числе и его цель.

Хисока соскучился по свежим простыням и горячей ванне. И теплу человеческого тела с мягкой кожей. Обычно он выплёскивал страсть в сражении, но иногда хотелось... другого взаимодействия.

«Можешь прийти? Я соскучился ❤», — отправил он сообщение.

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно: «Буду через час. Жди».

Хисока растянул губы в улыбке. Было приятно, что ради него готовы сорваться и приехать просто потому, что ему так захотелось. И хоть он уже давно мечтал о ванне, Хисока только снял грязную одежду и принялся ждать, устроившись поудобнее на кровати.

Закрыв глаза, он прокручивал в голове их предыдущие встречи. Их было не так много, но оттого каждая была так дорога ему. Такое удовольствие нельзя получать слишком часто, иначе наскучит.

_С помощью обманной текстуры Хисока мог придать практически любые форму, размер и даже цвет своему пенису, и не только ему, чем иногда и пользовался. Но Иллуми предпочитал его собственный член, не просил как-либо изменить внешность, словно его всё устраивало. И Хисоке это бесконечно льстило, что его принимают таким, какой он есть, не пытаясь подстроить под себя. Но Иллуми, которого он обвинил в отсутствии фантазии, знать об этом не обязательно._

_Впрочем, как бы он не любил иглы Иллуми и смотреть, как тот втыкает их в своё лицо, как плавно меняется его внешность, в постели Хисока ни разу не просил его стать кем-то другим. Он и сам не мог объяснить почему. Иллуми не подавал виду, но, скорее всего, заметил это._

В паху заныло, но Хисока не прикасался к себе. Ещё рано.

Он принялся набирать ванну с пеной, расставил ароматические свечи по бортикам, прикрепив их банджи-гамом, чтобы не плюхнулись в воду, заказал ужин и вернулся к ожиданию.

_Хисока выдернул одну из иголок, что были воткнуты в рубашку Иллуми, и облизнул шляпку — уж больно она напоминала большой чупа-чупс со жвачкой внутри, он не сдержался. Он знал, что только из-за их близких отношений Иллуми всё ещё не убил его за такое покушение, и это заводило ещё больше._

_Зато Хисоке удалось раздразнить его настолько, что он почувствовал на себе способности его игл — чего, собственно, и добивался. По одной в каждой ноге на задней поверхности бедра — и его голени сами оказались на плечах Иллуми, а мышцы не сводило судорогами от долгого нахождения в подвешенном состоянии. Хисока вообще не чувствовал ног, только то, как любовник жёстко вбивался в него, каждый раз попадая по простате. Иллуми пережал его член у основания, не давая кончить, пока сам не излился внутрь него. Только после этого сменил гнев на милость и несколькими грубыми движениями по стволу довёл Хисоку до исступления._

Когда в дверь позвонили, Хисока всё же накинул халат, который не способен был скрыть его эрекцию. Он отпустил доставщика, чтобы тот не видел того, что ему не предназначалось, и сам вкатил тележку в квартиру.

Иллуми пришёл даже раньше, чем обещал. Неважно, назвал ли он специально больше времени, чем нужно, или, наоборот, так спешил к нему, Хисоке всё равно было приятно.

— Я хочу принять ванну. С тобой, — предупредил хозяин.

— Я не против, — согласился гость.

Хисока помогал Иллуми раздеться, ненавязчиво скользнув ногтями по крупным жёлтым головкам игл на рубашке, и раздавшийся тихий цокот был усладой для его ушей. Хоть его стояк не так просто было скрыть (Хисока просто не хотел), он всё же чуть отставил бёдра назад, чтобы даже случайно не коснуться членом Иллуми, иначе он позорно кончит. Позорно, наверное, только для его гостя, ведь он не знал, сколько всего представил себе Хисока, пока ждал его.

Одежда Иллуми осталась на полу — всё равно её надо было постирать, свой халат Хисока повесил на крючок рядом с полотенцами и ещё одним халатом, который он приготовил для своего гостя, и они вместе опустились в ванну, нежась в горячей воде с пеной. Это чуть ослабило напряжение в паху Хисоки, но сейчас он совсем не прочь ещё немного потерпеть, продлевая ожидание, длившееся уже несколько месяцев.

Они ужинали прямо в ванне: ширины подноса хватало, чтобы держать его над водой, оперев на бортики. Сейчас Хисока считал это высшей степенью роскоши. Разговоры о работе, то есть о дерзких убийствах, которые они совершили за то время, что не виделись друг с другом, были приятным дополнением к их прелюдии, посылая нервную дрожь возбуждения к кончикам пальцев.

— Ты позволишь? — спросил Хисока, когда они наелись, убрав поднос между ними и взяв в руки бутылку с шампунем.

— Ладно, — согласился Иллуми, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

Этот момент доверия Хисока надолго запомнит. К волосам Иллуми нельзя прикасаться под страхом смерти ни при каких обстоятельствах — он так долго отращивал их и столько заботился не для того, чтобы любой проходимец мог его облапать. Хисока снял резинку, которая сдерживала волосы на затылке, не давая им намокнуть, и зачерпнул воды, осторожно смачивая макушку Иллуми. Нанеся шампунь на пальцы, он принялся мягко массировать кожу головы, постепенно спускаясь ниже, намыливая каждую прядь. На это ушло много времени, но полученное удовольствие того стоило, и он смыл пену.

Иллуми снова повернулся к нему лицом. Наверное, в том, что у Хисоки не такие длинные и шикарные волосы, были свои плюсы. Например, Иллуми с лёгкостью мог помыть ему голову, не разворачивая спиной к себе. Он мог поддерживать зрительный контакт, заставляя Хисоку замереть, руки в его волосах двигались автоматически.

— Я слежу, чтобы шампунь не попал тебе в глаза, — сказал Иллуми холодным тоном, который никак не вязался ни со словами, ни с ситуацией. 

Правду говорят, что если долго смотреть в бездну, бездна начинает смотреть в тебя. Хисока тонул в тёмных глазах Иллуми, которые, как чёрная дыра, поглощали весь свет, но чем больше он смотрел, тем отчётливее видел своё отражение в роговице, и это было так удивительно, что Хисока чуть не задохнулся, забыв, как дышать. 

Иллуми опрокинул ему на голову полную горсть воды, Хисока моргнул, и наваждение рассеялось. Хисока выдавил недовольный стон.

Вода уже почти остыла, и Хисока подал Иллуми руку, когда они выходили из ванны, и держал халат, пока парень просовывал руку в рукав, и сам завязал пояс, не без удовольствия отмечая, как кое-что ему мешает. Но с волосами не стал помогать, наблюдая, как Иллуми сушит их полотенцем. Сам он лишь дал впитаться влаге в мягкую ткань, зная, что его волосы скоро сами высохнут.

Халаты нужны им были только для того, чтобы дойти до спальни. Хисока, проигнорировав кровать, прижал Иллуми к стене, поставив колени ему на стопы. Неудобно, но лучше, чем стереть их о ковровое покрытие. И к тому же возможность немного помучить парня. Наконец он развязал пояс, скрывающий от него кое-что интересное.

Он обнял Иллуми за талию, целуя в живот ниже пупка. Ему в подбородок упирался член, пачкая предэякулятом, но он словно не обращал на это внимание. Хисока спустился ниже, потёршись щекой о бедро Иллуми рядом с пахом. И только после этого он медленно облизнул мошонку, двинулся по стволу и наконец коснулся головки, ведя языком по кругу, словно это был тот самый чупа-чупс со жвачкой. Сегодня он хотел так. Собственное возбуждение может подождать.

Хисока не отрывал взгляд от лица Иллуми, чтобы видеть его реакцию. Он позволил положить руку себе на затылок и направлять и брал всё глубже, глядя в глаза Иллуми, как тот слегка прикрывает глаза и закусывает губу, чтобы не стонать.

Хисока провёл ногтями от колена к паху, надавливая так, чтобы выступили капли крови. Небольшая остринка ему не повредит.

Иллуми дышал неровно, с шумом, и как бы не сдерживался, стоны всё равно вырывались из него. Было понятно, что он скоро кончит, и Хисока, слегка царапнув мошонку, только подгонял его к финалу. 

В чупа-чупсе он больше всего любил рассасывать карамель, добираясь до желанной жвачки. И вот она — густая, горячая, сладко-солоноватая на вкус, плохо тянущаяся — совсем не похожая на любимый банджи-гам. Но какой леденец, такая и начинка.

Хисока проглотил сперму и облизнулся, выпуская член изо рта. Он подхватил Иллуми, которого ноги плохо держали после оргазма, и уложил обратно на постель, сняв с него халат развернув к себе спиной.

Хисока любил принимать. И удары, и поцелуи, и подарки, и кое-что большое и тяжёлое, от чего разливалось тепло по всему телу. Любил, когда Иллуми брал его сзади или, наоборот, лицом к лицу, когда он чувствовал сбившееся дыхание на своей коже. Чаще всего так и происходило. Но сегодня он хотел по-другому и знал, что Иллуми это позволит и ему это понравится.

Хисока разделся и, наконец дорвавшись, нетерпеливо, грубо смазывал парня. Он не срывался лишь потому, что мысленно перебирал имеющиеся презервативы. Его привлекали все вещи со свойствами резины, и контрацептивы, пожалуй, были одними из самых любимых. У него была целая коллекция: разных размеров, тонкие и толстые, классической и анатомической формы, ребристые, пупырчатые, разноцветные, с разными типами смазки и даже с разными вкусами, чем напоминали жвачку. Благо, места для всего этого сокровища хватало.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Иллуми, когда Хисока открыл выдвижной ящик стола и долго водил пальцем, испытывая муки выбора.

— Да, — ответил Хисока и поцеловал его в губы, беря первую попавшуюся пачку, отметив только, что размер был верный.

Он раскатал презерватив по члену и начал медленно входить, сантиметр за сантиметром протискиваясь вглубь Иллуми. Он аккуратно сдвинул всё ещё сырые волосы на плечи, чтобы не придавить их. Ему было хорошо и тепло внутри Иллуми, и тот отвечал ему сладкими стонами, которые мог позволить себе только в постели, выгибаясь сильнее. Хисока целовал его шею и спину, двигая бёдрами еле-еле. 

И всё же он не утолил свой тактильный голод, ему было мало того контакта кожи, что давала эта поза. Хисока, придерживая Иллуми за пояс и бёдра, потянул его на себя, усаживая к себе на колени и повернув к себе лицом. Теперь Хисока чувствовал его грудь на своей груди, как его член зажат между их телами, сочась предсеменем на его живот. Теперь Иллуми схватил его за плечи, удерживая равновесие, самостоятельно поднимаясь и опускаясь на его члене, а Хисока ещё поддавал бёдрами, не желая ни на сантиметр удаляться от Иллуми.

Когда он кончил, член Иллуми всё ещё стоял, готовый повторно взорваться. Хисока, аккуратно выйдя, лёг на кровать и утянул парня за собой. Его царапины на бёдрах уже покрылись корочкой и даже не оставили следа на простыни. Хисока хмыкнул, не вполне удовлетворённый этим, и довёл Иллуми рукой.

— Останешься? — спросил он.

— Да, у меня есть немного времени, — ответил Иллуми.

Отдохнув немного, он на непослушных ногах встал с кровати и вышел в коридор, где всё ещё лежала его одежда, которую неплохо было бы постирать. В кармане была спрятана красная бархатная коробочка — подарок Хисоке. Он мог бы приберечь его до утра, когда сил будет больше, но казалось, что сейчас более подходящий момент.

— Что это? — спросил Хисока, принимая коробочку из рук Иллуми.

— Подарок. Открой и узнаешь, — ответил тот.

Хисока медлил, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца. 

Его разочарованию не было предела, когда внутри оказалось не кольцо. Он слишком недовольно застонал, не стесняясь своей реакции.

Иллуми, в общем-то, на это и рассчитывал, но знал, что украшение придётся по вкусу Хисоке, когда он внимательнее его рассмотрит.

— Они напомнили мне тебя, вот я и купил импульсивно. Мне они не нужны, можешь забрать, — сказал Иллуми обычным равнодушным голосом.

Хисока дал бижутерии ещё один шанс, поднеся поближе к лицу. Серёжки в виде сердечка на цепочке — клипсы, ради которых не надо прокалывать уши. Вполне в его вкусе, и под образ подходят.

— А я надеялся, что ты снова проткнёшь меня своей иглой, чтобы продеть серёжки, — пожаловался Хисока.

— Я могу, — с готовностью ответил Иллуми.

— В другой раз. Когда купишь мне настоящие серьги.

Не кольцо, конечно, но всё-таки... Что черви, что сердечки — одно и то же. Слишком романтично для Иллуми, но Хисоке нравится. А кольцо он купит сам. Обручальное. И сделает всё возможное, чтобы Иллуми согласился.

Ну а пока... Хисока положил клипсы обратно в маленькую шкатулку и поставил её на тумбочку возле кровати. Он наденет их завтра. А сейчас он притянул Иллуми к себе, утыкаясь носом в его плечо, чтобы вместе заснуть.


End file.
